Captain Deadbeard (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Captain Deadbeard. Captain Deadbeard is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He is made by Barrel of Deadbeards, but can also be made by , or obtained as a card from Eureka. He costs 3 to play (only when he is [[Card#Bounce|'Bounced']] and/or as a card from Eureka), and has 4 /3 . He does not have any traits nor abilities. Origins He is based on the zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Yo ho ho! It's a pirate's unlife for him! Update history Update 1.4.14 * |3 }} * |4 }} Strategies With Captain Deadbeard hits pretty hard and can take a chunk out of the plant hero's health, or heavily damage and destroy a majority of plants in one attack, most likely weakened by the explosion from Barrel of Deadbeards. However, if Captain Deadbeard is threatened by a plant that can destroy him, making him do a bonus attack is helpful since he has high strength, though only Professor Brainstorm can normally do this. Since Captain Deadbeard is a pirate zombie, Impfinity can boost him with Swashbuckler Zombie as long as he does damage to the plant hero, which Impfinity can easily do by moving Captain Deadbeard with Smoke Bomb. Against Captain Deadbeard may look like a threat. Sure, he hits hard, but there are many cards that can destroy him in one hit, like . If Captain Deadbeard is summoned at the end of the turn, play said cards to block and destroy him. If he is summoned in the Plants Play phase, they will still survive Barrel of Deadbeards' ability and destroy Captain Deadbeard unless it is a Wild Berry or a + combo. A way to not defeat him, but simply render him useless is to not place any damaging plants in the lane that Barrel of Deadbeards is placed, as he is only summoned by Barrel of Deadbeards once it is destroyed. Gallery Trivia *He and Swabbie are the only token pirate cards. *His description references the "Pirate's Life for Me" song from "Pirates of the Caribbean". *He is one of the three new classes from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that is not a playable hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the second being , and the third being . *On the old title screen, the eyepatch on his hat was plain black, while in-game, his eyepatch was black with a gray cross on it. *On the multiplayer menu, his card, and the Rank 47 profile picture, a Parrot Pal appears on his hat, but it was not there anywhere else. **His idle sound effects also sound similar to the Parrot Pal in Garden Warfare 2, possibly hinting that it was removed at some point in development. **Parrot Pal is spotted in his textures as well. **Parrot Pal did appear on his hat prior to an update, however. Category:Mustache cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Tokens Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies